¿Una Semblanza puede ser tan Bizarra?
by Cruner dual
Summary: Que pasa si un caballero idiota puede hacer algo mas aya de lo raro?


¿Una semblanza puede ser tan bizarra?

Capitulo 1 

Forever Fall, un hermoso bosque en las afueras de la Ciudad de Vale, un lugar sereno habitado por la fauna silvestre y uno que otro Grimm menor, un lugar que como su nombre lo indica está atrapado en un eterno otoño sin fin que solo se puede expresar como simplemente, hermoso.

Pero no todo el tiempo hay tranquilidad en este lugar…

Ursa! Ursa! – Un chico de aspecto Punk está huyendo mientras pasa por un grupo de adolescentes.

Los Team RWBY Y _NPR dirigieron su atención al chico que huía despavorido del lugar.

¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? – Una chica rubia había tomado al asustado Punk.

¡Allá atrás, tomo a Cardin! –se soltó del agarre de la rubia y siguió huyendo-

Mientras en el sitio del suceso, solo se podía ver como un enorme Ursa Mayor jugaba con lo que él creía que sería su próxima comida en un menú rápido de Cazadores en entrenamiento, su objetivo no era más que un chico en armadura pesada y de cabello naranja quemado que recibía cada uno de los zarpazos del gran oso Grimm.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!- El chico intento escapar para solo ser recibido por unas garras bien afiladas las cuales…nunca llegaron.

*Impacto en metal*

Rubio, escuálido, cabello desaliñado y con una cara de idiota que nadie puede igual… ese era Jaune Arc el chico que sostenía un escudo que detenía las garras del oso malo que los había atacado.

El Ursa arremetió con su otra zarpa al caballero rubio que no reacciono a tiempo siendo lanzado hacia un lado impactando contra un árbol.

"Maldición…soy demasiado lento…mierda" Aaaahhh – El caballero corrió hacia el oso con escudo delante y listo para atacar.

Gancho izquierdo fue todo lo que necesito el Grimm para mandar a volar otra vez al rubio idiota, esta vez el impacto fue contra una roca de gran tamaño, fue suficiente para aturdirlo y casi dejarlo en la inconciencia sino fuera por su Aura que absorbió gran parte del daño. El solo podía ver borroso, estaba muy desorientado y solo podía centrarse en sus pensamientos…

"¿En verdad no puedo hacer más?... ¿No lo puedo derrotar? ¿Soy tan inútil?...  
no soy rápido como Ruby… no soy tan ágil como Weiss o Blake… Soy fuerte, pero no como Yang… y definitivamente no tengo la habilidad de Pyrrha…"

¡JAUNE!

El escucho ese grito… era Pyrrha llamándolo…ella estaba aquí quizás para salvarlo… pero era tarde, aunque su vista le estaba fallando sabía perfectamente que el Ursa estaba parado frente a él y a punto de acabarlo para siempre…

"¿De verdad te darás por vencido por esto? ¿Acoso no querías ser un Héroe?" –Era su propia voz quien le hablaba en su mente.

"¿De que sirve ser un Héroe sin no tengo la velocidad o agilidad para ello?"- Él le respondió, eso era una verdad innegable, aunque él tuviera la fuerza carecía de lo demás.

"Entonces si la tuvieras, ¿Qué harías?"

Era clara la respuesta que él podía dar.

"Luchar y seguir adelante"-Palabras expresadas llenas de determinación.

"Ya veo" – De repente la que escuchaba en su cabeza dejo de ser la suya y paso hacer una voz femenina que no reconocía.

Sin previo aviso, todo para Jaune volvió a fluir, podía ver con claridad al gran Ursa apunto de atacarlo con su gigantesca garra, su mente comenzó a acelerar a un millón de kilómetros por hora.

"¡Quiero ser rápido, quiero ser ágil, quiero ser como ellas!"

De pronto una luz brillo en el lugar, segando momentáneamente al gran Grimm y todos los demás espectadores.

Ruby, Weiss y Pyrrha. Ellas habían llegado lo más rápido que pudieron para apoyar a su Amigo/Compañero, para cuando llegaron solo pudieron observar como el Oso iba a atravesar al caballero rubio.

¡JAUNE! –Pyrrha había gritado por la desesperación y miedo que siento al momento.

Pero fueron tomadas con la guardia baja cuando una luz blanca había emergido de Jaune cegándolas momentáneamente. Para cuando pudieron recuperarse y poder mirar de nuevo la escena lo que se encontraron fue, sin dudar, algo extraño.

Una luz había aparecido de repente, pero sin lograr cegarlo dejándolo asi poder ver al oso aturdido y sin visión, pero en momento pudo sentirlo, algo había cambiado, se sentía más ligero y algo más enérgico.

La mente de Jaune hizo un click al instante, esta era una oportunidad de oro para poder acabar al Ursa Mayor frente de él, ni lento ni perezoso, jaune tomo su espada y con un rápido movimiento que ni el mismo pensó que podía hacer logro su primera hazaña, decapito al Ursa.

El Grimm muerto yacía ante sus pies, desvaneciéndose en la brisa…

¿Jaune?

El chico miro hacia donde escucho la voz llamándolo solo para ser recibido por diferentes reaciones, Pyrrha estaba en Shock, Weiss estaba dando una expresión de Horror puro, pero lo que rompió todo esquema de la situación fuera la tierna expresión de confusión de Ruby que hasta inclino la cabeza como un pequeño cachorro.

¿C-chicas…espera… desde cuando Ruby tiene mi tam…..¡¿Qué?! –Solo iba preguntar por algo trivial pero todo cambio cuando escucho su propia voz.

Jaune miro rápidamente a su cuerpo y descubrió algo...interesante, él lo podía sentir, su armadura en el pecho se sentía muy apretada mientras que su sudadera era ahora mucho más holgada y sus jeans le quedaban demasiado largos, todo esto en conjunto le dio al idiota caballero la información necesaria…

Jaune... ¿Por qué ahora eres…mujer? -Pregunto una muy confundida Ruby.

¿Él ahora era un ella? ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

El idiota rubio solo pudo hacer lo que alguien normal podía….Desmayarse.


End file.
